1. Field
The invention is in the field of receptacles for removing ashes from fireplaces and stoves, particularly receptacles of box-like configuration that are normally closed to prevent scattering of ashes that are being removed.
2. State of the Art
Many receptacles of the general type concerned have been developed heretofore. Those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 332,527; 1,121,093; and 4,381,761 are examples. Others, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,784; 4,299,419; 4,305,376; and 4,457,548, are constructed to both contain the ashes for removal and to scoop them into the receptacle as it is inserted into the fireplace or stove.